


Impressed Enough To Come Back For More

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Was it worth waiting for or what? [...] Go on, admit it. You're impressed.”</i> - Robert to Aaron, 1st of January 2015, at the barn.</p><p>What if Aaron and Robert didn't go all the way at the garage at the beginning of their affair and circumstance meant that they had to wait until their canon second visit to the barn to have their first time together?</p><p>(Set between 4th December 2014 and 1st of January 2015).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed Enough To Come Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii all! So, I was re-watching the early days of the Robron affair again recently, including the barn sex scene. Robert said the impressed line and for some reason I started thinking - WHAT IF that really was their first time going all the way? I don't canonically think it was, but I thought it'd be fun to see if I could create something out of that question and this is the result (in one sitting again lol, wtf is wrong with me). Sorry about the decidedly unfluffy, messy ending but the fic called for it. One of these days I'll stop writing canon stuff!
> 
> I borrow the odd line or two from mentioned episodes in the summary for context, so I don't own that, but everything else is my interpretation of canon events.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I feel like I'm flexing my smutty muscles better now. ;) x

Robert wasn't entirely sure how Aaron would react to him turning up to the garage, but he was confident enough to give it a try. If he got rebuffed then it was no skin off his nose as usual and if he didn't...well, he didn't.

He grabs Aaron's face between his hands now and breaks their lip-lock for a moment. He's already lost his top and the zip on Aaron's hoodie is undone, a t-shirt covered shoulder half exposed, but otherwise he appears unruffled.

“Have you got somewhere we can go?” he asks, whispering his fingertips gently against the plush openness of Aaron's mouth, desperate to kiss him again.

He raises an eyebrow, looks around. “We are somewhere, aren't we?” Robert follows his gaze to the car sat behind them and then at Aaron's smirk. “Besides, don't you think you should've asked that before you took your top off?” 

“It's not my fault! You're the one who wants to get me naked.” He lowers his hands and takes a step back. Aaron sighs heavily and stuffs his in the pockets of his hoodie. Robert can tell that they're still annoying each other a bit, so feels himself relent. “Look, I just didn't imagine we'd be picking this back up in Debbie's garage, that's all.”

He tries not to get his hopes up too soon that his soft-voiced cajoling has worked until Aaron hooks his finger in one of his belt loops. “But there's a perfectly good car standing here. What? Not good enough for lord of the manor, eh?”

Robert stares at him for a long pause. He's really not a pushover. It's a good thing. It makes him hungry for more. He lets go of the dig to take all of Aaron's hand and press it to the front of his jeans, stepping into his space. “You're a wild one, aren't ya? Fine.” he breathes quietly, “Have at it then.”

Aaron huffs a soundless laugh, on the edge of an eye roll, and Robert can't help smile as they reconnect and Aaron fumbles behind himself to open the back passenger seat door. They fight for who's going in first and Robert squeezes the nape of Aaron's neck, delighting in how he melts against him and ultimately wins the right to guide him in with a palm to his chest. Just as he ducks inside to follow, he sees Aaron's blue eyes shine in the dim light and growls under his breath for how much he wants him.

It's a horribly tight squeeze to climb on top of Aaron, but they find themselves sharing an amused glance because that's what makes this fun. Pressed together, he can feel Aaron half hard against his thigh and he rolls his hips down, just to hear the stutter of his breath in his ear. It was meant to be the once, a tease to wind Aaron up but, several minutes later, they're kissing frantically and rutting as fast and the situation is quickly spiralling out of Robert's control. Aaron's hands are hot on his back, following the sharp contours of his shoulderblades and to the dip of his waist over and over, encouraging, and Robert hums a breathy noise into their kiss before pulling away. He licks his swollen lips, feels them pink and tingly from facial hair and being attached at the mouth. He'd forgotten what a beard could do to his face and although the feel of Aaron's cock is deliciously thick, he realises that he probably can't get his mouth on him tonight. Not without staying away from Chrissie for a few hours afterwards.

Aaron lifts his chin at him a little, thoughtful. Sweat glistens on his upper lip and forehead. “Hey, why d'ya stop? Dry humping too much like how teenagers do it, old man?”

“Hey! Less of the old, thank you.” he pouts, “I was just thinkin'. What do you wanna do?”

“Well, it's driving me mad that I haven't seen the goods yet, so. You gonna get it out or what?”

“Only if you do the same.”

He tries to keep to being alluring, but cramped space and the fact that he hasn't had this in a while makes Robert's smile just a touch giddy as they wiggle and push their clothes to their knees. He'd missed the pressure of a solid, masculine body underneath him, hard as a rock, and bites his lip when Aaron lies back in his underwear, trousers around his shins.

Robert cocks his head to one side. “Is everything in your wardrobe black?”

“Shut up.” is Aaron's succinct reply as he shoves his hand unceremoniously down the front of Robert's boxers.

The warm, bold as brass touch startles him for a second and he darts down to catch his lips with a hum of appreciation as Aaron makes a fist around his length. He squeezes lightly, like complimentary approval, and Robert can't wait any longer to do the same to him. He puffs up with adrenaline when he reciprocates Aaron's style, stroking him rough and tight because he figures he's the type to like that. His stomach swoops as Aaron matches him, velvet-soft turning slippery and aroused beyond belief. It's excellent foreplay until Aaron moves his face to suck at his jawbone at the same time as his thumb curls across the head of his erection and his other hand pinches his nipple. Robert jerks against him and groans, Aaron chuckling darkly and increasing the twisting of his fist.

“And that's not all I'm good at sucking,” he promises, licking at Robert's jaw this time because he inherently knows that marks are actually forbidden.

There's no time to warn or barely think _oh shit_ before the image of Aaron on his knees with Robert's hands around his head, holding him on his dick and fucking right into his throat, flashes into his mind and his orgasm hits him like a two tonne truck's just barrelled into the side of him. He spills over Aaron's fingers and distantly hears their mouths smack apart and him curse as his come shoots onto his t-shirt. Well, only he's to blame because he should've taken it off like Robert did.

Sex-stupid and self-satisfied, Robert collapses onto his side but face down in the silver of space that's between the back of the seat and Aaron's left shoulder. Aaron sighs heavily, still sounding kind of irritated until the impact of what Robert's just done dawns on him. The two tonne truck has come back to finish him off. His face burns so he hides and tries to get it under control, the mask firmly in place, by the time Aaron's shuffled awkwardly upwards in the search of tissues in the glovebox. 

“Uh.” Robert says, embarrassed that he came that fast and over practically nothing. He's had dirtier things said to him before in the throes of passion, so he doesn't get why this particular moment made his body a traitor.

When Aaron wipes his fingers clean and keeps his pants where they are, he may look ridiculous and Robert wants to snipe at him that he does, except the urge to prove himself is stronger and he pulls at the door handle so he can shimmy out onto his knees. He yanks Aaron towards him by his fuzzy thighs, hearing the thump of his head onto the seat and waits for him to look down his body towards Robert before he swallows hard then hovers his mouth above Aaron's dick. He's only at half mast now but the implication of what Robert's about to do makes him rear up and push his palm to Robert's forehead.

“No, Robert, wait,” he says, narrowly missing bumping his own against the doorframe. 

Robert smirks and knows he's forgiven. He puts his humiliation into the same box in his head as always, like it never happened, and drops a kiss to Aaron's bellybutton, licking lightly at the base of his cock to get him interested. It appears he hasn't lost his skills, so he carries on licking until Aaron's wet all over and swaps with his hand. Finally, Aaron grabs the doorframe and stops breathing for a second, coming and wordlessly breathing out harshly when Robert's cheekily ducks his face past his balls and to his hole. He files away the suggestion for another time and snorts at Aaron's disappointment as he gets to his feet, knees aching a little. However, his expression soon tightens when Aaron throws a glance at his crotch. _I know what happened_ , his face says, _I remember, even if you don't want to_.

Robert drops his gaze to his feet and picks up his top to quickly redress. 

“You alright?” Aaron asks once he's presentable, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he closes the door and leans back on the car.

\---

As the kind of man who tries to compartmentalise but often fails, Robert's pride still hasn't totally recovered weeks later. He and Aaron struggled to get time to see each other, so Robert tells himself the excuse that the only reason he agrees to meet with Aaron on Boxing Day somewhere secluded is to talk business without interruptions. The barn is a perfect place for it and he even has a witty reply to Aaron's smart remark about the location before they're back on the same page about his investment offer. That particular matter settled easy, Robert surges forward and kisses the tiny smile off Aaron's face, content to finally just be in the present, together, with him again.

He immediately gets his hands on the lapels of Aaron's coat and meets a little resistance, but only because Aaron's hands are on his arms, greedily feeling for his touch. He strips Aaron of his outer layer and his hoodie quicker this time, not letting him get away with just dropping trou like he had at the garage. Although he feels the same spike of desire, it doesn't feel like he needs to be as urgent about everything as this isn't a one off now. One night stands are meant to be dirty with a sense of adventure and, whilst doing it in amongst the hay bales is certainly that, Robert had a window of a few hours and thought to maybe taking their time a bit more. He manages to keep kissing Aaron as their clothes come off, throwing their coats to one side and sliding his palm up from Aaron's stomach to his toned chest.

“You're not allergic, are you?” he gestures to the hay stacked behind them and Aaron opens his mouth, most likely with a snarky reply before he thinks better of it and shakes his head. “Good.”

With the hay cushioning his fall somewhat, Robert pushes Aaron down onto the bales then quickly follows to sit astride him, thighs either side of Aaron's lap. He kisses him as he works on the buttons of his shirt, murmuring into Aaron's mouth when he lends a hand at the hem to meet in the middle. Robert leaves it undone completely, his pale torso on show, and shivers as Aaron's cold fingers take their fill, tracing the scattering of moles on his stomach, circling his navel and skating his palms up to his sternum. He's never really been able to grow much in chest hair, but Aaron makes a low noise in the back of his throat like he likes him this way anyway, so Robert gets his own briefly underneath Aaron's t-shirt to find him practically smooth too and his dick swells against the seam of his jeans.

To make up for the fact that he can't risk lovebites, Robert turns Aaron's face with a hand to his jaw and kisses lightly at his neck. Aaron's grip on his shoulders flex when he sucks a little and move, following the curve of his spine until they squeeze at his arse. Saliva floods his mouth and suddenly Robert knows what he wants to do more than anything. He sits up and gets his hands between his legs, smug about the way Aaron's eyes dilate with interest before Robert tugs Aaron's trousers open and shuffles backwards to pull them off, along with his boots. At his first attempt, Aaron grabs the edge of his trousers with anxiety written all over his face, but Robert gives him a heated look and leans down to press his mouth to the exposed strip of his thigh, his smell warm and inviting. He knows that neither of them have been bare arsed in front of the other yet, but this'll be easier for both of them if at least Aaron is.

“God, I want you.” he whispers sweetly in his ear, pleased to see him relax slightly.

He smiles into Aaron's chest as his hands card through his hair and he slithers down until he's faced with his dick. Peeling back Aaron's underwear, the light in the barn at daytime is marginally better than at the garage, so he really pays attention to what he looks like. A dick is a dick, whatever the size, shape or length and for the first time in a terribly long time, Robert feels his mouth water and the need to suck him properly well up inside. It's been an age since he hung around long enough with a man to return the cocksucking favour, usually just alluding to wanting his own dealt with or getting immediately to the fucking and nothing else, so he bites his lip and decides to start with what he does remember when Aaron squeezes at his shoulder. It's not gentle, more like a _come on_ than telling him his hesitation is understandable and it's then that he holds him lightly in his hand and runs his tongue up the whole length of him.

By the time he kisses around his hips and thighs, he's briefly tested his lips over the head of his erection and Robert can tell that Aaron is thicker than him from the stretch of his mouth, but a tad shorter and he clearly doesn't engage in any 'manscaping'. Robert cockily wonders if he can deepthroat him, getting ahead of himself, and feels his own cock kick in his boxers at the thought of making him fall apart like that. He breathes in and catches how he smells as he tastes his skin, licking to get him plenty wet. He smells earthy and manly and distantly like oil, the mechanic that Robert always wondered if he could be but never really reached his full potential. 

When he does flick his tongue around the head playfully, foreskin drawn back, before sucking him down for real, he tastes like everything Robert's been missing lately. It's familiar and different all at once, a heady reminder of what happens when he blows someone and they like what he's doing. It encourages him to double his efforts, Aaron's hands buried in his hair as he bobs and tightens his mouth to suck harder, moaning gratefully when the muscle in Aaron's thigh jumps under where one of his hands is resting and Aaron's touch flits from his scalp to his cheek. Robert bumps him there on purpose, so he can feel the bulge, and he hears Aaron swear under his breath, hissing it out like he's almost unwilling to admit how good he's being made to feel.

Full on confident, Robert pulls off to take a breath and gets an idea when he spots how sprawled Aaron's legs are now. “Doing alright up there?” he jokes.

Aaron snorts and lifts his head to look at him. “Don't flatter yourself. I wanna come sometime today, if ya don't mind.”

Robert makes a knowing, non-committal noise. As long as Aaron is hard and shows no sign of waning yet, he's allowed to be a little bit of his usual smugness. Sloppily licking his finger because he didn't bring anything and he can't be bothered to ask Aaron (who'll just get moody with him anyway), he goes back down for more and builds a rhythm that he can tell Aaron is following. He uses his wet finger to tease Aaron's hole, the hand in his hair tugging in surprise as he manages to wiggle his fingertip in. His hips come up, thrusting, and Robert chokes slightly on his cock, accidentally taking him past where he can. No deepthroating on his CV yet then.

He leaves Aaron's cock alone to cough, eyes shining with unshed tears, and replaces his mouth with his other hand, furiously wanking him with ease thanks to his spit. Lead by his reaction, Robert slides his finger properly inside him and bites his lip as Aaron trembles and his chest heaves. Robert's left feeling like he has more to give when he comes, back arching off the hay to chase the dual sensations of a blowjob finished by hand and a finger in his arse, except all he can do is watch in awe and move Aaron's t-shirt off his stomach this time, his come soaking into his skin instead.

There's a suspended moment of nothing then Aaron knocks Robert flat on his back and crawls on after him to take charge, falling to his naked knees and instantly putting his mouth on his dick in clear appreciation. Robert holds him there, hands against his ears because his hair is gelled to hell and back, and has a flashback to the garage where he thought of this exact scenario. He thrusts hard in revenge of Aaron losing control with him and the clutch of his throat for just a second is enough for him to warn that he's about to tip over the edge. He expects Aaron to move away or to at least spit, but he does neither and Robert shudders at the sight of him swallowing his load for the first time. They're in a barn in December. He can blame his reaction on that.

He's soon brought down to Earth again when Aaron wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Think of that as a thank you for the investment. Or a late Christmas present. Whatever turns you on.” he croaks.

Robert decides not to mention his brazen, uncouth behaviour. Luckily, it's kinda unselfconsciously hot and there's been very few times he can say that about him. “Mmm, won't argue with that.”

He's learning about Aaron all the time and so far it's only made him want more.

\---

After his hands were tied and he let Aaron down on New Year's Eve, Robert knows it's time to probably make a bigger gesture to make up for it. Chrissie unwittingly throws a wrench in his plan before the unlikely figure of Belle Dingle comes to his rescue and he heads for the barn a little later than intended. This time, he thinks ahead and takes with him what he didn't on Boxing Day, hoping that this proposition will see Aaron soften towards him again and harden in another area. He wipes the smile from his face and tries to look suitably contrite when he sees Aaron sat on a hay bale, expression still wary and pissed off. His attitude sparks Robert's smart mouth and they go back and forth until he's reminded that this is what they do and he smiles when Aaron finally cracks a smile of his own.

They fall into each other and Robert feels the tension in his shoulders drain away with every kiss, ready to put his idea to Aaron as he's fairly sure they know where this is headed.

“We've gotta stop meeting like this,” he grins and swoops in for another kiss as they land in a tangle of limbs on the hay.

“Maybe I should take you up on the offer of a hotel room.” Aaron replies, thankfully joining in on the banter.

The thought of Aaron spread out on the best hotel bed Leeds can provide is enough to make heat coil in his belly and he pushes his hips down into Aaron's as his hands go wandering, a little more prepared and kind of almost looking forward to them getting to his arse. He knows the moment Aaron's felt something in back pocket because his mouth slackens and turns aimless with distraction. Robert smiles against his lips and leaves a few light kisses to his mouth before he looks at him like the picture of innocence.

“What?” Gazes locked, Aaron pulls out the condom from one pocket and the emergency lube packet from the other. It was buried in his sock drawer. He has a tube of the stuff at home that he makes no effort to hide because it's a good thing regardless of whether he's with a woman or a man, but it's not exactly practical. When Aaron continues to stare at him, he brushes his nose against his. “Hm? What d'ya say?”

He watches Aaron's adam's apple bob as he swallows then silently nods, but Robert needs to hear it.

“Say it.”

He grabs Robert's waist between his shirt and blazer and bumps their groins on purpose. He's definitely interested, his eyes overtaken by black. “Yeah. I want you.” he says gruffly.

Robert exhales a breath and slides a hand to his jaw and the nape of his neck, the bristle of soft hay brushing the back of his fingers as they seal the decision with a kiss, knowing that this is the final step in what they've been doing. For Robert, up until this point, he'd explained it away in his head that it wasn't cheating, that it was just...something outside of a label because the time at the garage had been an embarrassment for him and the last time they were properly at the barn had only been blowjobs. But this, this was usual one night stand territory, a fuck for the night, that happened to be drawn out over several weeks. Either way, there was no coming back from this one. After this, Robert will have slept with Aaron, no ifs or buts or excuses.

They undress in a flurry of nervous excitement and find a frayed blanket nearby that doesn't look too shabby to use on a January afternoon and Robert puts the condom and lube within clear reach before he settles on top of Aaron. He still has his t-shirt on like clockwork, claiming winter temperatures in an old barn, but all that really matters right now is his lower half, his cock and his arse there for whatever Robert wishes to do to him. He thinks about blowing him again but Aaron's already fidgeting and if he's honest with himself, now that they're here and Aaron's said yes, he just wants to know what it feels like to be inside him. A lot of the people Robert's been with over the years have felt different, whether through biology or circumstance or even how he feels about them emotionally and he's entirely wrapped up in where Aaron will fit. He smiles slowly at his heartbeat thudding wildly from where they are pressed from chest to ankle, his own not fairing much calmer the more aroused he gets. He uses his knees to nudge Aaron's thighs wider then moves to sit back on his haunches until Aaron catches him around the waist. He leans over, the blanket draped low on his back, covering his arse with much needed warmth as his body shields Aaron's.

“Not having second thoughts, are we?”

“No, it's just...” his face screws up as he tries to think of the right words before quickly deciding to come out with it. “Just don't be like a bull at a gate, alright.”

Robert blinks. “What d'you take me for?” he laughs. He turns on the charm, squeezing Aaron's bare hip. “I'm gonna rock your world, mate.”

It's hardly romantic but they are just here to fuck, so Robert sits up and carefully coats his fingers in lube. They don't have much, but now that he knows from their session of blowjobs that Aaron has no complaints about him doing it, he opens him up enough that he's comfortable. Feeling his fingers sinking into Aaron's heat as he distracted him with a trail of kisses across his collarbones had definitely whet his appetite and he finds them breathing each other's air from their panting mouths as he bucks his hips onto the second blanket beneath them for some relief.

“Fuck, Robert, I'm ready.” Aaron breathes as he curls and twists his fingers, even though he hasn't found that spot inside him yet. It's probably, weirdly, the sweetest thing Aaron's ever said to him, devoid of biting humour or aggression as he lies vulnerable and waiting for the first time. It had been a goal of Robert's to make him see stars with only his hand, but he resolves to do it with his cock instead and reaches for the condom.

His fingers are slippery, but although he can manage fine, he lets Aaron take it from him. Some of Aaron's edges are worn away in the moment and the intimacy catches up to Robert as the condom is put on him with such practised nonchalance and they slather on the rest of the lube. Robert wouldn't mind him on all fours, especially when he looks away towards the barn door, but their stack of hay bales probably wouldn't survive the move and so he tucks his face into Aaron's neck as he slowly enters him. The tightness around his cock steals his breath for a second before he groans and eventually bottoms out, Aaron quivering against him but trying to fight it and not let on.

“You feel so good,” Robert mumbles, sucking a kiss to his hammering pulse and getting lost in his head because he's doing it, he's inside Aaron and they're fucking and it's amazing.

He starts to rock and swivel his hips once Aaron's hand cups his arsecheek in demand, “Come on, fuck me,” on his lips enough for Robert to shrug off his touch and pin his wrists above his head. He sucks on Aaron's earlobe to find out if that's a thing for him and kisses his temple in apology when he writhes away an inch with a displeased grunt, asking since he's failed to guess.

“Harder,” he growls, “oh shit, do it harder,”

Robert goes harder and deeper, shortening his thrusts to pound Aaron as hard as he wants and wrenching a groan from him that sounds primal. His eyes roll back and Robert blinks the sweat from his eyelashes, stinging him into closing his own and he kisses Aaron inelegantly, guessing where his mouth is from memory and biting at his lip as pleasure blooms inside him. In fact, it's a blessing they can't see each other now as Robert feels his dick harden a little more, so so close to letting go, when Aaron's body suddenly locks and beats him to it, angling his dick so that it splatters his fingers, his groin and even a streak or two on Robert's thigh, avoiding staining his t-shirt.

Pleased that he didn't fuck up, Robert pulls out, falls beside Aaron and strips off the condom to finish himself off. Aaron turns his face to meet his lips and he comes with a muffled moan, determined to make enough noise for the both of them. Robert thinks he's earned it.

Afterwards, they lay shoulder to shoulder as they gather their wits and stretch their legs under the blanket, mostly sticky with just sweat after moping up with tissues that Robert had the foresight to bring along too. He feels deliriously alive and that's how he knows it was a round of pretty great sex, but with how quiet Aaron is, he puts his arm behind his head and feels the need to say something.

“So. Was it worth waitin' for or what?” When Aaron only huffs a breath, he pushes. “Go on, admit it. You're impressed.”

He knows he sounds arrogant as hell, but it's what people have come to expect from him and Aaron's no exception. It's almost part of his allure now because he knows how much Aaron likes to challenge him and take him down a peg or two. It was an afternoon of mutual orgasms, so it can't have been that bad. Anyway, it's good to get it out of his system before he marries Chrissie and commits himself to her for life. It doesn't matter that Aaron makes him smile with his kind of logic and he kisses him to see where it leads.

What he and Aaron have every time is no strings and it's fun. But with Chrissie it's serious, _he_ 's serious, and no one is going to get in the way of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
